User talk:Yuna.Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Fantasy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cloud Strife page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 06:08, 6 January 2010 Edits The point of this wiki isn't to simply re-post what is shown in the videos -- that would be redundant. It is to give audiences an idea of the characters, especially if they are unfamiliar with one or even both sides fighting. There are many who are fans of the series but unfamiliar with the games and characters depicted. The longer biography pages inform them more accurately. So the answer is yes, the long descriptions stay. You can add what you want from the videos, but refrain from deleting any information, if it is correct. There isn't any point in that. --Charletan 01:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yuna, Tifa and Cloud have the most information because there is more information of them in circulation than any of the other characters. All the other FF heroes aren't protagonists, and the DOA characters don't have as much background (excepting Hayabusa, which is why I keep stressing someone with Ninja Gaiden knowledge should help expand the Wiki). But the DOA characters do need more information, so someone with that knowledge should put it there. I am not that person. But again, the more insight given to the characters, the better. If only Dead Fantasy-related material is posted, even though it's technically a Dead Fantasy site, the reader isn't going to have any additional background knowledge. Monty Oum stated the most important part of DF is character motives. The more one knows about the characters, the better idea they'll get of the final product. Not really. If you want the low-down on Dead Fantasy, this site should be your one-stop shop for all the info you need. There's no need to go digging around the other wikis if we can just as easily put it on here. That's the whole point to it. If you're upset over the FF team's pages being longer than DOA's, then expand on the DOA team. I've exhausted my knowledge of it, so we need more Tecmo fans on here updating that section. Then that's something you need to sort out. That those three have more information isn't some round-about declaration of bias, it's as I said, those three have the most readily accessible information, and the goal is to be as informative as possible, which everyone except you seems to appreciate. If you want it even, don't complain about the long articles and strip them down to be even, because that's just being petty. Be productive about it and add on information to even up the shorter articles and bring them up to standard. Even if it's just adding a bunch of pictures to their gallery, at least that's being progressive, instead of taking steps back. And it was already pointed out that adding on information solely from DF doesn't do anybody any justice, everybody who knows what DF is already knows that information, so it's redundant. Heck, I encourage it. I just prefer adding stuff over deleting it, that's all. Sora in Dead Fantasy Now if this was about a year ago, I'd agree wholeheartedly in putting Sora in Dead Fantasy. I mean, who else except the Keyblade bearer should be in next to Kairi? But then I ran into Roxas and his look-alike Ventus. Either one of them would fit in better than Sora to me. I mean, Ventus fights with his Keyblade turned backwards! So much sweeter! And Roxas, just automatically sweeter than Sora, and I think both are stronger than him. Why put in Sora when you could have one of them? KyrianXVII 01:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cuz I haven't figured out how the adding character roles works. KyrianXVII 01:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Helping you Need anything? Netherith 09:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Hi, I am an anon (the one who edited the Helena Douglas notes and put in the thing with her looking like Aerith Gainsborough) who comes here alot and I noticed that there were no chacater talk pages, so I decided to create one for every chacter and the team pages (here is an example of what I did) and I just wanted to verify with you that its ok. Thanks, answer soon. 12:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're welcome! I'm also the one who edited the Rinoa Heartilly page. And the Cloud Strife, and the Kairi page.Lucaryan13 (talk) 04:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Lucaryan13 Unofficial Character Pages Hello, I'd like to notify you of user GokaiWhite's works on the wiki. They have created five unofficial character pages for Dead Fantasy onto their blog page that shows up on the characters category page that I feel should be removed. - NekoNekoChan153 (talk) 23:45, January 16, 2018 (UTC)